


Bonds Of Friendship

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a friendship that started online and was forged through a shared nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Of Friendship

It was a friendship that started online and was forged through a shared nightmare. They hadn't exactly shared the very same event, but what they had each gone through was more than enough to start a conversation and through that, develop a friendship.

The first time Dr. Ellie Grant met Dr. Sara Harding face to face was at the funeral of John Hammond. It was because of Hammond that their lives had changed so much and the two of them had continued to keep in close contact with him. Even when their significant others had needed time to forgive the man and work out their issues where he was concerned, Ellie and Sara hadn't needed to. In the years since the events on Isla Nubar and Isla Sorna, each woman had become close friends to John. John introduced the two of them through e-mail and there hadn't been a week that went by where the two of them didn't talk at least once.

At John’s funeral, both women shed tears over the loss of their sometimes larger than life friend. The man had made mistakes in his life, but he had never willfully hurt anyone and the two had come to love him dearly.

“He was just a normal man who had so many dreams that the world just couldn’t fit them into it,” someone murmured to Ellie as she stood at John’s grave, holding a pale blue rose.

Ellie had heard that voice enough times on the phone and she recognized it immediately. She turned her head to smile faintly, gesturing with her rose to the matching one in the other woman’s hand.

“Hello, Sara. It really is nice to finally get to talk to you face to face.”

Sara reached out to squeeze Ellie’s free hand. “I am, too. I just wish that it was happening under better circumstances than this.”

“Me, too,” Ellie responded, squeezing Sara’s hand back as she talked. “I’m going to miss him so much, Sara.”

“As am I,” Sara agreed as the two of them lay the roses on the coffin and then started walking back towards the line of cars. “The man was so much larger than life and I really thought he was going to live forever.”

Ellie nodded. “I can’t believe that we’re not going to hear any more of his wild ideas next week.”

“He did have a way of trying to make the extraordinary into something moderately conceivable.”

Ellie laughed softly, fighting back the sting of tears. “Did you hear that we’re supposed to go back to his house for the reading of the will?”

“Yeah, Lex told me that when she saw me arrive. Apparently, there is something in his will that have Lex and Tim thrilled – while it has the surviving relatives angry as hell.”

Which made both Ellie and Sara feel incredibly pleased. With the exception of the kids – only they weren’t such kids now, were they – and their mother, John Hammond’s relatives hadn’t treated him very kindly towards the end of his life. Anything that upset them was guaranteed to make the two women very happy.

“Did Ian come with you?”

Sara smiled slightly. “Yeah, he did. In the last year or so, he made friends and was sorry to lose him so soon.”

“Alan, as well,” Ellie nodded. “He had been close to the kids since the incident at the park, but it took him and John a little while to clear the air between them. I was relieved when they finally did so, and I think John was too.”

“That’s good. I mean, I know that they never became as close to him as you and I were, but I’m glad the three of them became friends before he died. I think there would have been too many regrets otherwise.”

“I agree and there have been too many regrets for everyone in this lifetime. He respected the two of them a great deal and I think it would have broken his heart if he hadn’t received their forgiveness before he died.”

“Ellie, do you think that there were things he needed to be forgiven for?”

Ellie was silent for a moment and then she sighed. “You know how I feel, Sara. I don’t think that any of the disasters that happened at the Park or at Site B were his fault.” Her voice was quiet. “He may have been short-sighted and incredibly naïve about science –“

“Among other things.”

“Among other things, but he wasn’t a malicious man and there wasn’t even a small bit of cruelty in him. He made mistakes just like any other person does. It’s just that his mistakes were on a grander scale because his life was on a grander scale.”

“In so many ways, he really was just like a little kid,” Sara mused. “When he couldn’t use his dream park to show the world dinosaurs, he wanted to preserve a world for _his_ dinosaurs.”

“And now, depending on what we find out from his will, we may be the ones who find a way to keep at least part of his dreams alive,” Ellie pointed out.

“I guess there are worse legacies a man could leave behind. And better us than some other tight ass idiot getting control of InGen and trying to send another team into Isla Sorna.”

Ellie laughed softly at Sara’s opinion of some of the people that had tried to run InGen over the years.

“Well, if he was sensible, then he made sure to leave Lex or Tim with controlling interest of his company,” she said. “They would never let something be done in their grandfather’s name that could betray his memory or make a mockery of his dreams.”

“We can only hope,” Sara agreed. “The two of them are young, but like Kelly they’ve seen more than their share of what so-called adults can do wrong.”

“I think they’ll do fine, and they have something that no one else in that company has ever had before.”

“And what exactly would that be?” Sara’s eyes were full of curiosity.

“They have us and our assistance from the very beginning.” Ellie’s smile was grim. “And god help anyone that tries to mess with them while the two of us are alive and well.”


End file.
